


Proof of Life

by angrytitanboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: CRYING ALERT, Cancer, Crying, Cuddles, Cuties, Death, Fluff, Fluffy, IM SO SERIOUS, IT HURTS MAH HEART, Kisses, Lots of Crying, M/M, OWWWW RIGHT IN THE FEELS, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad, Singing, Snow, THE LEVI FEELS, The feels, You Are My Sunshine, im warning u, levi the pianist, like Levi cries, ooc crying, proof of life - Freeform, this is sad, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytitanboy/pseuds/angrytitanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts so much to watch someone die. To watch someone confined to their own bed for the rest of their eternity. It breaks anyone's heart to watch someone struggle day after day, night after night, knowing that they'll only die in the end.</p><p>It hurts more when that someone is someone you dearly love with all your heart. It hurts when you have to watch them suffer for years upon years, every day, knowing you can do nothing to save them. It hurts to watch them cry in pain while you feel nothing. It hurts to think, "They don't deserve this."</p><p>It hurts when that person is all you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a vocaloid song but not really. Okay if you don't want to get your heart broken please turn back now like seriously I cried just writing this

"Levi?" You asked as I entered the room. I made eye contact as an answer. You smiled, turning to look outside your window. The snow was falling softly in the darkness, illuminated by the yellow light from your room. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Are you feeling okay, Eren?" I asked you. 

"Same as yesterday, I guess, heheh." You grinned.

"Need anything?" I asked again. "Another blanket? More marshmallows in your cocoa?"

You smiled, looking outside again. You closed your eyes. "A song. Play me a song." 

I didn't say anything. I just looked at you. A look of worry came over your face. "You play piano, right?"

"Mmhm, I play." I nodded. 

"Then...would you...play me a song?" You asked.

"What kind of song?" I put a hand on my hip. "I know a few. Name it."

"No...not like that." You said with a hint of sadness. "I don't want you to play a song. I want you to play me a song. Please."

I walked over to you, slipping your hand into mine and looking you over. You smiled that beautiful smile at me. "You wore those pajamas yesterday, didn't you?" You blushed.

"Guilty." You said. I knelt down to your bedside, putting a hand on your face and caressing your cheek. You're dying. I know that. Cancer discovered too late. You're not getting out of this one. Cancer of the bone has confined you to your bed. And I'm your caretaker. Your medicine deliverer. Your full time cocoa maker. I sit by you every night when you feel sick. I carry you places despite you being 10 centimeters taller than me. And I do it all willingly. Because I love you.

"Are you going to play me a song or what?" You said with a grin. I smiled at you.

"Of course I will." I say down at the piano in your room. I brushed the dust from the sleek keys and cracked my knuckles. I positioned my fingers on the keys and began playing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," I sang slowly, playing in a lullaby key. It was a song that had been written before. It was meant for someone else. But you and I both knew that in that moment, on that day, that song was meant for you. This was your song. And you sang along. You sang for me, returning the love in the song. And by the time it was finished, you couldn't stop smiling. I got up from the hard ass piano bench and caressed your cheek again, tilting your chin up to me.

"I love you." You said quietly. I replied with a tender kiss, locking lips with you and sweetly moving my mouth on yours.

 

That was years ago.

 

"Levi! Levi!" You cried weakly, reaching out your arms.

"Eren!" I hugged you as you stood in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing up? You'll hurt yourself!" I lifted you and sat you on the kitchen counter. "Seriously, kid, what's- hey, Eren, why are you crying?" I asked, wiping your tears as you began weeping.

"I wanted to...go play in the snow...but I got cold feet." You whimpered.

"Eren." I said firmly. "We've talked about this. You are never to leave your bed-"

"You don't know how it feels!" You sobbed. "You don't know how it feels to stare at the snow every single day and know that you'll never be able to go play in it! You don't know how it feels to lay in a room day after day, never to get up and go exploring!"

"I know how you feel." I said.

"No! No you don't!" You cried, gripping the edge of the counter. I let you cry as I hugged you close. You cried harder than you did when you found out you had the cancer. 

"I...I just wanted...to go outside...one last time." You sniffed as you calmed down. "Levi, I'm not making it any further."

"Don't say that-"

"It's the truth. You know that." You looked me straight in the eye. "I'll be lucky if I make next week. This is my last chance." I furrowed my brow and frowned at the floor. "Levi..." You touched my cheek. I looked up at your smiling face. "Please."

 

Your mouth gaped in wonder as you set foot in the snow, holding my hand for support. You savored the crunch of snowflakes beneath your booted feet. I haven't seen you this happy in years. You darted your eyes to me with a smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Levi!" You cried, hugging me with all the force in your body. "Thank you thank you thank you!"' You took me by the hand and ran, running faster than you should have been, and laughing. Our footsteps left imprints in the snow, trailing up the hill where you raised your arms and cried victory.

You hugged me again. And then it happened. I felt your breath stop. You slowly let go of me.

"Eren?" I asked you.

You smiled as you spread your arms and fell backwards.

 

No. No no no no no no no no no. You didn't just do that. You didn't just- you didn't just...die, did you? Eren? Eren? I dropped to my knees in the snow, scooping up your body and hugging it close. No. No no no no NO! Eren?!

"Eren?" I choked a whisper, watching my foggy breath fade into the air. "Eren...p-please...say something!" I shook you by the shoulders, your head lolling back and forth violently. "Eren!" I shouted as loud as I could. 

"Levi..." You whispered weakly. 

"Eren!" I cried. 

"Levi... It's so cold. I can't... And I'm so tired..." You whispered. "It's...it's all going dark..."

"Eren, please...please don't go." I hugged you. 

"I gotta." You grinned wearily. 

"No. Eren. Please." Tears began rolling down my face. You didn't answer as you went limp again. I came up with anger and fury as tears streamed freely down my cheeks. "Don't you dare give up on me! Eren! EREN!" I shouted again and again, sobbing in between cries, holding you tight as I did. 

"Levi...it's okay...let me go." You whispered.

"I won't. I'll never let go of you. I'm not letting you go!" I said, hugging you tighter.

"Levi...you've given me...everything I've ever wanted... I love you."

"Eren...I love you so much." I told you.

"What...what was my life?" You asked. "No...no one...will know that I died. No one...no one will care...Levi....what was my life? ...will...will anyone...remember me? What...what was my...proof? My proof of life? My...my imprint...on the earth?"

"Your proof of life?" I said. "Do you remember the night when I sang to you? When I sang 'you are my sunshine'? That's your proof of life."

"But...that song...wasn't it by Johnny Cash?"

"Fuck Johnny cash!" I said, breaking into tears again. "That's your song! Every word in there is for you and you alone!" I sobbed in between sentences. "If you want someone to remember you, I'll tell them. I'll tell everyone and anyone about that song and what it meant to you, to us! I'll tell everyone about how we sang it together and made it our own! That song belongs to you! Everyone will know that, I swear on my grave!" I sounded like you. Tearfully promising shit. Only now did I realize how emotional that actually was.

"Sing...for me...again." You whispered. "One...one last time..." Burying my face in your neck, I sang softly. "You are my sunshine... My only sunshine...y-you make me happy...wh-when skies are gray...you-you'll never know, dear...how...how much I... Love you...p-please don't take...my...my sunshine...away."

 

For the love of God.

 

Please.

 

Don't take it away.


End file.
